Blood Heart
by Song Of Hope
Summary: She was everything to him. He would never admit this, but she meant even more to him then Beyblade ever could. She meant more to him then Beyblade did when he had never even known her. And her strong spirit, her never give up attitude, they were amazing. And she was all his. His everything. And then in one instant, it was all taken away. One-Shot.


**Song Of Hope: Angry right now, feeling very pissed off at the world, and decided to write this.**

Kyoya sat in their, or, now his bedroom, on his bed. He was holding an ornate gold picture frame, with only one person's picture in it.

Ai Minasan's.

Or, Ai Tategami would be more appropriate, but even after their marriage, he always thought of her as Ai Minasan. His Ai. The only girl who was warm enough to heat up his cold heart. The only one who truly loved him for himself, and knew every fault, and loved those too. And he loved her faults too, although he would never actually say that out loud.

She had been clumsy, easily angered, proud, but very loving. And no matter what, she never gave up on him, always knowing he could change. And she was everything to him. He would never admit this, but she meant even more to him then Beyblade ever could. She meant more to him then Beyblade did when he had never even known her, and he said this only once. And her strong spirit, her never give up attitude, they were amazing. And she was all his. His everything.

And then in one instant, it was all taken away.

**Flashback**

"So, when will you get back?" He smirked.

"Whenever I feel like it." She was still at home, 8 ½ months pregnant, waiting for Kyoya to get back from his job. Yes, even the Great and Proud Kyoya had to make money, and Ai was on maternity leave from the WBBA for the duration of her pregnancy and however long she would've had to stay home to take care of the baby.

"Kyoya, I'm not in the mood for that kind of attitude. I'm tired, I'm pregnant, I'm huge, and my feet are swollen all the time. It's not a good combination in a woman if you want to make her angry." He laughed.

"I'll be home in a few minutes." She smiled.

"Now that's what I want to hear." Then, he heard a large bang on the other end of the phone.

"What was that?" He became very concerned.

"Nothing, probably just the neighbors, since they are kick boxers and moving their-" her voice just stopped. "I've got to go, good-bye."

"Ai, no, don't hang up on me. Ai? AI!" The line had gone dead. He hung up and swore as he drove home even faster, though had to pull over for the ambulance coming through.

Once he had gotten there, he sat that the door had been kicked in. He rushed in, looking for Ai, but all he saw was his neighbor, Mr. Kin'niku, without his wife or son, standing by a small puddle of blood. He came up to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry. I tried as best as I could." He grabbed him by the color of his white shirt.

"Where is she? Where is my wife?" On the second sentence, he put emphasis on each word. He looked away.

"It was a home invasion. A robber came and tried to get the valuables, but she tried to fight him, even though she was pregnant. I heard the fighting and dropped my furniture, almost on my wife's foot, and came over. He pulled out a knife and had stabbed her in the chest, close to the heart, but not close enough for her to bleed to death. But when he saw my face, he knew who I was and ran off. I immediately called for an ambulance. I told her I was going to get help. She put her hand on my arm and told me not to worry. She said that as long as the baby lived, she'd be fine. She said, "Name her Mesujishi. She's going to be so much like her father, I can tell by the way she kicks. It'll be a fitting name." I told her she'd be fine, and the ambulance got here. They out her on a stretcher and took her away, to the New Hope Hospital, since it's the closest one to here. You'd better go."

He swore, let go of his collar, realized Ai was on the ambulance that he had pulled over for, and left, driving very fast, getting pulled over, and then told the cop, Officer Horitsu, his wife was dying. Apparently, the cop's wife had also recently died and so he escorted him to the hospital with lights and sirens. He ended up getting there in twenty minutes.

He ran up to the reception desk and just shouted at the nurse, "AI TATEGAMI! Where is she?" The nurse looked at him.

"Sir, our visiting hours are over."

"She just got in, she came in having been stabbed, and she's my wife! Where is she?" The nurse's expression became very soft. She nodded and looked in the computer.

"She's just got out of surgery, but there isn't much chance she'll live. I'm sorry. But they also took the children out, and they'll most likely survive, since they were only born two weeks early." He was completely oblivious to what she had said about the children.

"Where is she?"

"In a recovery room, room 749, on the seventh floor. And I am violating over a hundred rules by doing this, but," she took off her ID card, "you'll need to swipe this on the door lock to get in, Since I'm a nurse, I can go into any room, but since visiting hours are over, you'll only be able to get in using this." He took it and ran to the nearest elevator, pressed the seventh floor button, rushed out the elevator, ran to find her room, nearly went past it, but found it and went in after swiping the card.

She was very pale, with her eyes closed, looking very peaceful. She was hooked up to a heart rate moniter, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes, looking like he was in pain. But then, her eyes slowly open and she looked at him.

"Kyoya?" He breathed out in relief, not having realized he had been holding his breath.

"Ai! Thank the gods and goddesses you're still alive." She sighed.

"Not for much longer. I'm starting to see Thanatos. I'm not close enough to fully see him, but close enough that his figure is very vague." His closed his eyes and tears betrayed him as they fell down his cheeks. "Don't be so sad Kyoya." She weakly lifted up her hand and wiped the tears from his eyes, like he had done for her so many times. "You'll still have your friends with you, and your daughters." He just now realized what she had said.

"Daughters?"

"Yes Kyoya, daughters. They've been twins this whole time. I never thought that deciding not to get an ultra sound would make us so surprised. Name one Mesujishi. The other one you can name your self. It's up to you." Her eyes started closing. Tears were pouring out of his eyes faster.

"No, no! You can't leave me! Dammit I love you! And I care about you more than Beyblade even! Nothing has a bigger place in my heart than you! You can't leave me!"

"Thanatos is getting easier to see." Her heartbeat was slowing quickly. "Damn, I'm never gonna see my daughters. They took them right out of me, never got the chance to see them or hold them. But I caught a glimpse of their hair. They had your hair, or at least one did. They'll both grow up to be absolutely beautiful. And they'll be strong like you. But remember, even in death, I'll always love you. No matter what." She closed her eyes. Her hand went slack and slipped out of his as the heart monitor flat lined.

"No! NO! Wake up Ai! You can't leave me! You can't!" Kyoya broke down crying. The first time he was ever cried like that in his entire life was at this moment. The doctors came in. One looked at Kyoya.

"Sir, who are you?"

"I am... I was her husband." Tears were still streaming down his face.

"So, you must be the father. I can tell. One of the girls looks just like you. Would you like to see them?" He nodded. He followed the doctor until he reached the nursery room. In two cradles, there were two little girls, wrapped up in pink baby blankets. One had teal hair, like his, while the other had blonde hair, like Ai's. They were both asleep. "She never had the chance to give them names. What do you want to name them?"

"The one with the teal hair will be Mesujishi. She said she'd be like me, that she could tell by how she kicked. And the blonde will be named Suki." The doctor carefully picked up the blonde one and handed her to Kyoya.

"This is the first born one. We had to do a C Section to get them out alive. We couldn't do the surgery if she was still pregnant, the risk to the babies was too great, and she said that she'd rather save her children than herself." Suki woke up and looked at him with these big, deep blue orbs. Just like her mothers.

"Well, at least she left a legacy behind." Mesujishi woke up. She looked at him with smaller sky blue orbs, like his.

"We'll need to keep them here for a few days to make sure they're absolutely healthy, since they were forcibly born prematurely. There are a couple rooms for situations similar to this for fathers to stay in, but usually the wives die in childbirth, not like this."

"I'll take the room." They walked out into the hallway when Hakuchoo, Koi, her three-month-old daughter Chibi-Koi (who had pink hair and red eyes, yet also looked so much like Koi), and Hiromasa ran up to him.

"Ai, how is she?"

"Will she be alright?"

"We got a call from Mr. Kin'niku. What's going on?"

"She's, she past away."

**End Flashback**

He clutched he picture tighter, tears falling down his face and landing on the picture. Quietly, his three-year-old-daughter came in. It was Suki.

"Papa, why are you crying?" She wore and outfit just like the one her mother wore when they met, except certain parts where not as tight, and she had no Blading gear. But, she also had that big red bow in the back, just like her mothers.

"Just thinking about your mother." He patted a spot on his bed next to him.

"Do you miss her a lot?"

"Yeah, I miss her every day. Without her, there's a huge whole right here," he pointed at his heart, "because she used to be the only thing in there other than Beyblade. But now, Beyblade reminds me too much of her." Suki laid her head on his leg.

"Papa, if Mama and Beyblade filled your heart, then is there any room for me?" He laughed.

"Yes, there's room for you and Mesujishi."

"But can't we take up all of your heart?" He shook his head. Kyoya picked her up and placed her one his knee.

"I love you and Mesujishi with all my heart. But your mother was the first person I had ever actually loved." He smiled at her. "You know, you remind me so much of her. You're hair, your eyes, even your behavior, they mimic your mother."

"What about Mesujishi?" He laughed.

"She reminds me too much of myself. That's why her punishments are so harsh."

"But she acts nothing like you Papa."

"I mean when I was younger, before I met your mother."

"You were mean?"

"Yes, I was, but your mother changed that." She hugged her father.

"Don't turn mean again Papa. Just because Mama is gone, that doesn't mean you have to be that Papa. Please keep being the Papa you've always been." He wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not changing. You're here to remind me of how your mother changed me."

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Suki. And nothing will change that."

**Song Of Hope: So, what do you think? Good, bad? Am I not a very good authoress when it comes to this type of story? Tell me flat out if you hate it. Please do.**


End file.
